watashi no monogatari
by la reina de la luna y el sol
Summary: se trata de la vida de una chica a la que le asesinaron la familia y al sobrevivir en el bosque se encuentra con gohan mientras este habia sido dejado por piccoro para su entrenamiento para ser fuerte y luchar contra los saijajins, acompañalos en el comienzo de una amistad y quizas mas adelante una relacion. historia narrada solamente por el OC. adios LS
1. el comienzo

WATASHI NO MONOGATARI

Una chica se despertaba y mira al techo. Suspira y se levanta.

 _Hola, me llamo Bárbara Tariyama o bueno me llamaba cuando mi familia estaba viva, nací el 13 de abril, mi madre era latina y mi padre era japonés, mi padre murió de cáncer meses después de que nací, tenía 2 hermanos mayores, Lucas y Matías, ellos me enseñaban artes marciales, cuando tenía 4 años, unos maleantes entraron a mi casa a robar, mi madre me llevo por la puerta de atrás y me dijo que fuera al bosque que había detrás de mi casa y que pase lo que pase no volviera, le hice caso, pero al llegar al bosque, escuche unos disparos y después silencio, nada más que silencio, llorando había ido corriendo por el bosque hasta que encontré una cueva, entre y para mi suerte no había nada, desde eso había pasado unos meses y yo ya sabía sobrevivir, cazar, hacer fogatas y todo eso._

 _Un día iba caminando, hasta que vi un niño corriendo con un dinosaurio atrás, aunque en vez de asustado parecía divertido, cuando por fin el dinosaurio quedo inconsciente vi que le corto una rebanada gruesa de su cola, parecía que ya lo había hecho antes porque la cola del dinosaurio ya había sido cortada, vi que tenía una espada (genius) y que iba para una cueva, me dio curiosidad y lo seguí, lo mire detenidamente tenía su gi un poco cortado y roto, vi que tanto su pelo (que hace falta decir que un poco largo) como sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche y sus ojos tenían algo que los míos no, inocencia, la inocencia que aún tenía hasta vi a mi familia muerta._

 _FLAHS BACK_

 _Me desperté en una cueva, y recordé lo de anoche, Salí de La cueva y fui a mi casa, cuando llegue vi la puerta abierta y entre, lo que vi me hizo querer haber nunca entrado, hay estaba mi familia tirada en el suelo, mi madre tenía un disparo en la cabeza, Lucas uno en el brazo y otro en estómago y Matías uno en el pecho me eche a llorar en el suelo, cuando me calme, agarre una pala y empecé cavar las tumbas en el patio trasero, los sepulte, les puse flores y me puse a rezar. Al atardecer me levante y me fui a mi habitación, entre y estaba tal y como yo la había dejado, arriba de mi escritorio todavía estaba mi collar, mi pulsera y mi espada, cuando ya ma había colocado cada cosa, me dispuse a salir ya no tenía nada que hacer hay, Salí y corrí hacia al bosque ese sería mi nuevo hogar._

 _FIN FLAHS BACK_

 _Después de recordar m_ _e dispuse a ir con el niño pero vi que estaba hablando solo, así que sin que se diera cuenta me acerque y lo único que atine a escuchar fue:_

 _-mama, papa los extraño tanto-_

 _Después de eso se puso a comer mientras yo me había quedado pensando:_

 _-entonces a este niño también le asesinaron a su familia, pero si fuera así no tendría esa inocencia reflejada en los ojos, capaz que lo secuestraron y lo dejaron abandonado aquí, pero no creo, si no no tendría esa espada, entonces que paso, bueno no importa tengo que irme o si no me descubrirá-_

 _Cuando me dispuse a irme, suerte la mía que pise una rama, y el enseguida se levantó y con la espada apunto a los lados, yo me agache detrás de un piedra y rogué que no me encontrara, pero lamentablemente kami estaba de mal humor conmigo, el niño se iba acercando a donde estaba yo (veía su sombra provocada por la fogata) y tuve una idea, me hare la dormida y no se enterara de nada, ni de que lo seguía ni que lo espiaba, me acosté de lado apoyando mi espalda contra la piedra y me hice la dormida, sentí que sus pasos se acercaban a donde yo dormía (o fingía dormir) y lo sentí acuclillarse al lado mío y pude oír que dijo:_

 _-qué raro porque iba a estar una niña aquí, se ve que está sola. Será mejor que la lleve junto a la fogata o tendrá frio-_

 _Dijo mientras me levantaba y me llevaba al lado del fuego, después de eso pensé que no sería mala idea conocerlo y me quede dormida._

 _Al día siguiente cuando me desperté, vi que le estaba poniendo leña al fuego, me senté y dude pero lo hice le salude:_

 _-ohayo-_

 _Me miro sorprendido pero después sonrió y me saludo:_

 _-ohayo-_

 _Le sonreí y hable:_

 _-anata no namae wa nandesuka?-_

 _-watashi no namae no gohan-_

 _Después de unos segundos me dijo:_

 _-to anata no-_

 _Y le dije:_

 _-watashi no namae no barby no-_

 _Me sonrió y me pregunto:_

 _-anata ga tabetaidesu?-_

 _Y respondí:_

 _-kuria-_

 _Me sonrió y me pasó un pedazo de carne asado y le dije:_

 _-domo arigatozaimashita-_

 _De nuevo lo único que hizo fue sonreírme._

 _Después de que comimos, nos pusimos a charlar hasta que pregunto:_

 _-por qué estás aquí?-_

 _-hace unos meses cuando estaba en mi casa con mi familia, unos maleantes entraron a mi casa a robar, mis hermanos se quedaron distrayéndolos mientras mi madre me llevaba atrás donde había un bosque y me dijo:_

 _ **-bárbara necesito que me escuches, va al bosque y no regreses por lo que más quieras, quiero decirte que te amo y que eres lo más hermoso que he encontrado en mi vida y que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ahora ve corre corre y no mires atrás-**_

 _Me dijo eso mientras me empujaba al bosque, cuando estaba más alejada escuche 4 disparos y después_ _silencio, un silencio que te decía que se habían ido para siempre y nunca volverán, pasaron los meses y empecé a cazar mejor y otras cosas de supervivencia, pero nunca olvidaría ese dolor y la soledad, voy cada mes a visitar sus tumbas y de paso recoger algunas cosas que me sirven-_

 _Termine de decirle que paso y para mi sorpresa me abrazo, sentí que se tensaba al ver que no lo abrazaba y cuando me iba a soltar lo abrace enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello…_

 _333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

 _HOLAA!_

 _Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia, soy nueva en esto así que tengan piedad ^|||^_

 _Acepto comentarios buenos, tomatazos, regalos, bazukasos ^|||^_

 _SALUDOS Y BESOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA! :D_

 _LS_


	2. el comienzo de una amistad

**Hola!**

 **Aquí seguimos con watashi no monogatari, capítulo 2.**

 **Como siempre los personajes son del gran Akira Tariyama, lo único que me pertenece es el OC y la historia.**

 **Para los que no entendieron las palabras en japonés del capítulo anterior al final de este capítulo pondré el significado más las nuevas palabras. :3**

 **Bueno sigamos con la historia!**

 _3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior:**_

 _Termine de decirle que paso y para mi sorpresa me abrazo, sentí que se tensaba al ver que no lo abrazaba y cuando me iba a soltar lo abrace enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello…_

 _ **Capítulo 2, el comienzo de una amistad y un señor verde!**_

 _-domo arigatozaimashita gohan-kun-_

 _Le dije al oído sintiendo como se estremecía por mi aliento, haciendo que yo sonriera, de repente se aparta de mí y me mira sorprendido._

 _-nani?-_

 _-me llamaste gohan-kun-_

 _-y que con eso?-_

 _-no nada solo que es la primera vez que me llamas gohan-kun-_

 _-si quieres tú me puedes llamar por mi primer nombre-_

 _-por qué no con barby-_ _me miro extrañado._

 _-por suena raro decir barby-kun o barby-chan sueña extraño por eso mi familia me decía hotaru-kun o hotaru-chan, además me acostumbre a eso-le dije mirando._

 _3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

 _ **Jejejejeje me olvide de comentar en el primer capítulo que Bárbara es el segundo nombre de ella, el primero es hotaru, su significado es luciérnagas, es por eso que se lo puse además de que un nombre kawai. :3**_

 _ **VOLVAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!**_

 _3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

 _-de acuerdo hotaru-chan-nos sonreímos mutuamente y le dije_

 _-hey gohan-kun quieres ser mi amigo?-_

 _-claro hotaru-chan, amigos para siempre?-me pregunto estirándome una mano_

 _-amigos para siempre-repetí afirmando y agarrando su mano cerrando el trato._

 _Después de charlar toda la tarde y de que fuéramos a cazar algo para la cena, nos quedamos dormidos no sin que nos dijéramos:_

 _-oyasumi gohan-kun-_

 _-oyasumi hotaru-chan-_

 _Y por fin caímos en los brazos de Morfeo._

 _A la mañana siguiente luego de despertar y desayunar, le pregunte si sabía artes marciales, él dijo que no pero que le gustaría aprender, desde entonces la mayoría del tiempo estábamos entrenando, me sorprendí de lo mucho que mejoraba en tan poco tiempo, en unas pocas semanas ya estábamos parejos._

 _Un día, cuando estábamos entrenando veo algo en cielo, no le tome importancia y seguí luchando, pero cuando vi que se acercaba más y más, pare y fije mi vista en lo que sea que era esa cosa, vi que era un señor extraño y que además era verde, y estaba volando. Note que gohan también lo vio y que en sus ojos por primera vez que estaba con él tenía miedo, puro miedo. Me preocupe algo le tenía que haber hecho a gohan para que tuviese miedo. Tal vez él lo trajo aquí, recuerdo que él me había dicho de un hombre verde._

 _FLAHS BACK_

 _-y tú que haces aquí?-le pregunte después del abrazo_

 _-*suspiro* bueno mi papa me había llevado a conocer a su maestro y amigos, todo estaba bien, hasta que un señor malo vino, golpeo a mi papa y a unos de sus amigos y me agarro de mi cola, después volando me llevo a un claro y me encerró en una especie de capsula, de repente veo que mi papa y un señor verde estaban peleando contra ese señor, hasta que veo que golpea a mi papa, no sé como pero destruí la capsula y le di con mi cabeza en el estómago a ese señor, después no recuerdo nada hasta que despierto y por falta de aire, estaba bajo agua, cuando saco la cabeza y llamo a mi papa, el señor verde me dice que mi papa estaba muerto, luego dice que yo tenía un gran poder, me lanzo a una montaña, cuando caí al piso quise ver la montaña pero ya no estaba solo había polvo, dijo que me dejaría seis meses solo para aprendiera a valerme solo y que después vendría a entrenarme para la llegada de unos tales sajones o soajines no recuerdo y después me dejo solo y resto ya lo sabes-_ _me dijo_

 _-ok, lo único que no entiendo, tenías cola?-pregunte tenía que asegurarme de que escuche bien._

 _-_ _sí, pero una mañana me levante y ya no estaba, también tenía el gi y la espada, por qué?-_ _me pregunto mirando confundido._

 _-es que cuando yo tenía tres años tenía cola pero mi mama me la quito una mañana, porque dijo que era peligrosa-le dije mientras pensaba._

 _FIN FLAHS BACK_

 _-_ **oye mocoso, ya es tiempo de que empiece tu entrenamiento –** _dijo una voz desconocida y me di cuenta de que el hombre verde estaba en frente nuestro y de repente dirige su mirada a mi extrañado-_ **y tu quien eres mocosa y que haces aquí?-** _me pregunto._

 _-me llamo hotaru y soy amiga de el-le dije mirándolo a los ojos sin temer, no me importa que me valla a golpear o algo así, vi a mi familia muerta, el dolor físico no haría nada con el trauma._

 _-_ **tienes agallas mocosa, pero no me importa quien seas o que seas de él es mejor que te vayas antes de que te arrepientas-** _me dijo mientras tenía una mirada burlona, si creo que voy a dejar solo a gohan-kun, ja ni en un millón de años, que me aguante._

 _-por qué tendría que irme, yo le enseño artes marciales a él, si usted quiere que me valla, no me interesa porque no me manda, y si quiere golpearme hágalo no le tengo miedo, yo vi a mi familia muerta ante mis ojos, un golpe no es nada con lo que vi-lo mire y vi que estaba sorprendido ante mis palabras- ya sé que usted le quito la cola a gohan, quiero saber por qué y que pasa cuando hay luna llena-_

 _-_ **se la quite porque cuando hay luna llena, se convierte en un mono gigante, y destruye todo-** _me dijo tranquila mente-_ **por que lo preguntas mocosa?-** me miro expectante.

 _-yo tenía una cola, pero mi madre me la había quitado diciendo que era peligrosa-me miro sorprendido._

 **-mocosa, eres hija de tu madre o te encontró?-me dijo**

 _-me encontró en el bosque que había detrás de mi casa cuando era bebe por qué?- le pregunte confundida._

 **-por qué...**

 _3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

 **HOLA!**

 **Como dije el segundo capítulo de esta historia, quiero agradecer a REX RS6 por haber comentado y leído y también agradezco a aquellos que la también leyeron este fic.**

 **Palabras en japonés traducidas al español:**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Ohayo: buenos días.**

 **Anata no namae wa nandesuka: cómo te llamas o cuál es tu nombre.**

 **Watashi no namae no gohan: me llamo gohan.**

 **To anata no: y el tuyo.**

 **Watashi no namae no barby no: me llamo barby.**

 **Anata ga tabetaidesu: quieres comer.**

 **Kuria: claro.**

 **Domo arigatozaimashita: muchas gracias.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Oyasumi: buenas noches.**

 **Bueno acepto comentarios buenos, tomatazos, regalos, bazukasos** __

 **SALUDOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

 **LS**


	3. el entrenamiento

**Hola!**

 **Como dije aquí estamos con el tercer capítulo de "watashi no monogatari"**

 **Como siempre los personajes son del gran Akira Toriyama solo me pertenece el OC y el fic.**

 **Como siempre al final de este capítulo dejare las traducciones de las palabras en japonés que usare en este capítulo.**

 **QUE EMPIECE LA HISTORIA!**

 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

 _Capitulo anterior:_

 _-_ **mocosa, eres hija de tu madre o te encontró?** _-me dijo_

 _-me encontró en el bosque que había detrás de mi casa cuando era bebe por qué?- le pregunte confundida._

 _-_ **por qué...**

 _Capítulo 3: el entrenamiento._

 **-por qué si te encontró, debes ser porque eres una saijajin (n/a:** no sé cómo se escribe así que si me equivoque mándenme la forma correcta de escribir saijajin en los review **).**

 _-que es un saijajin?- le pregunte confundida y sentí como gohan que estaba atrás mío salió de su escondite y también lo miraba confundido._

 **-por lo que tengo entendido era una raza guerrera, que conquistaban planetas para venderlos-me dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa.**

 _-gohan es un saijajin también?-le pregunte si yo era un saijajin, él también tenía que serlo, nuestro parecido era increíble._

 **-él es mitad saijajin, mitad humano, es por eso que tiene tanto poder oculto y es por eso que lo voy a entrenar para poder evitar la destrucción de la tierra- dijo mirando a gohan.**

 _-hey si yo soy una saijajin eso significa que puedo ayudarlos a pelear, mis hermanos antes de morir me enseñaron artes marciales y el control del ki…-me interrumpió, parecía sorprendido no tengo idea por qué._

 **-tú sabes cómo manejar el ki?-ahora entiendo por qué estaba sorprendido.**

 _-si se manejar perfectamente las técnicas de mis hermanos y también la técnica del vuelo- le dije orgullosa de mi y de mis hermanos por lo que resistieron para poder enseñarme todo._

 **-de acuerdo podrás ayudarnos y también me ayudaras a enseñarle a él mocoso este – dijo- mañana empezaremos a entrenar por ahora descansen-dijo mientras se iba volando.**

 _Fruncí el ceño cuando dijo mocoso, pero lo suavice cuando nos dio tiempo para descansar, hacía mucha falta, pero ya tendremos tiempo de descansar ahora tengo una pregunta que hacer:_

 _-gohan quieres entrenar o descansar?- le pregunte de espaldas a él._

 _Sentí como me miraba, en todo este largo tiempo que estuve sola nunca me había estremecido así, sentí que algo malo iba a pasar, solo por la mirada de el sentí que algo malo iba a pasar y no era para nada bonito._

 _-quiero entrenar-sentí como me dijo decidido, me voltee y lo mire, no tenía miedo y sus ojos mostraban seguridad._

 _-de acuerdo-dije-empecemos-tanto el como yo no pusimos en posición de combate y empezamos a entrenar, paramos justo a la noche para cazar algo y comer._

 _Será mejor que no le diga sobre mi presentimiento, lo pondré nervioso y cuando tengamos que pelear no lo hará bien y se distraerá-pensé mientras lo veía dormir- un error así y podría ser fatal-pensé._

 _Desperté a la mañana siguiente y lo vi dormir tranquilamente, me dirigí al lago que estaba cerca de aquí y me refresque la cara, después me senté y me puse a pensar, como eran cerca de las 5am tenía tiempo de sobra, empecé a poner la técnica de mi hermano Lucas y estuve así hasta que sentí que un ki iba en dirección a gohan, supuse que era el señor verde así que me apresure y llegue a tiempo para despertarlo y darle de desayunar un poco de carne de anoche._

 **(N/A: la técnica del hermano de hotaru, es una que ayuda por si se tiene un presentimiento bueno o malo, en cualquiera de los casos, al cerrar los ojos y concentrar tu ki en tu pecho podrás ver una especie de esfera de un determinado color depende la situación que se aproxima, los colores son:**

 **Celeste: es algo que te enteras o te hacen saber que te hará feliz.**

 **Azul: es algo que te sorprenderá y que vendrá con un "regalo" adicional.**

 **Verde: es algo que te hará sufrir para después hacerte muy feliz.**

 **Naranja: es algo que lastimara gravemente a personas a tu alrededor por una pelea, sea físicamente, espiritualmente o verbalmente.**

 **Rojo: posibles muertes se aproximan que no podrán ser cambiadas.**

 **Muchas veces, se podrán dos esferas de color en un orden que te indicara cual pasara primero como también las dos esferas se mezclarían para señalar que todo pasara al mismo tiempo.**

 **Bueno esa es la explicación, ahora…..**

 **VAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!)**

 _Como sentí que el ki estaba un poco lejos, decidí preguntarle a gohan si quería calentar un poco, y dijo que si, empezamos y el señor verde vino en medio de la pelea:_

 **-se nota que ya están calentando, mejor, así podrán llevarme un poco el ritmo-dijo- empecemos con esto mocosos-** _hablo de nuevo mientras caminaba a un lugar más despejado._

 _Pasaron los meses, y el señor picorro y nosotros nos llevábamos bien, el me recordaba un poco a mi hermano Matías, arrogante y de mal genio, pero cuando quería podía ser amable._

 _Parece que tendremos que pelear en vez de que pasaran los 2 meses restantes._

 _Hoy es el día._

 _Hoy empieza la pelea._

 _Hoy comienza otra historia._

 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

 **Hola!**

 **Eh vuelto baby!**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron mi fic, gracias por leerlo ^w^**

 **Respuestas a los review:**

 **REX RS6: SI! Se puso muy interesante y aquí tienes la continuación! Espero y lo disfrutes, de paso ten un chocolate de regalo por esperar tanto ^/^**

 **Bulma gt: hola! Eres bienvenida! Aquí como prometi la continuación! Ojala te guste y ten un galleta gigante (::) (en la vida real es gigante ^w^)**

 **AnnaBlackBradbury: amiga querida! Si al fin me anime! Jejejejeje TwT, aquí tienes la sensual y suculenta continuación! Y como regalo te doy un picachu gigante de peluche, es muy KAWAIII! Te lo aseguro.**

 **Bueno como siempre acepto comentarios buenos, tomatazos, regalos, bazukasos.**

 **TENGAN PIEDAD! D: T-T**

 _CHAU_

 _LOS QUIERE, LA AUTORA_

 _LS!_


	4. adios a todos! : D

Hola! :D

Esto no será un capitulo, espero que todos lean y lo entiendan…..

Voy a irme de fanfiction…..

Eh estado ausente durante meses y no eh avanzado en los capítulos, me di cuenta que no tengo la misma inspiración, lamento hacer esto pero debo hacerlo, esta historia va a ser cancelada.

Pero no del todo, no puedo entrar mucho a fanfiction pero si a wattpad desde mi celular, asi que busquen mi perfil en wattpad: LS21443002 y en unos meses sacare los primeros capítulos de un nuevo y mejorado watashi no monogatari, ojala lo apoyen :D.

Les agradezco, por todo, a la gente que comento, agrego a favoritos o simplemente leyó.

Recuerden….

No es un hasta nunca, es un hasta pronto.

BYE BYE

LS.


End file.
